


Prompt Collection

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental hero, Angst, Bathtubs, Confession, Flirting, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Jealous Shiro, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, SHEITH - Freeform, awkward superheros, drunk sheefs, feel free to send them in, holiday fic, injury care, katt comes out, keith purrs, krolia is Mom, married sheef, meet the shiroganes, prompts, super flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “Good for you honey, it took me three years of marriage to pull off that face.”Keith's eyes blew wide as he yanked his hand off Shiro like he'd been burned.“Oh no, we're not-”“We're just-”Collection of prompts from twitter





	1. Holiday & Mistaken for Dating

“I'm just saying,” Keith wheedled as he held up a strand of sparkling silver tinsel, “If we go with the silver theme it leaves us open to a broader range of color options for the rest of the apartment.”

Shiro shot him a dry look as he wiggled his own golden tinsel back in Keith's face. “You mean it leaves us cool color palette options.” He threw the tinsel around his neck like a scarf, trailing it down one arm and raising an eyebrow dramatically. “This gold opens up the warmer palette options.”

Keith grimaced at the mental image of their mantel decked out in gold again. “Yeah but then you're just going to want to go red and gold like you do for everything.”

Shiro sniffed, faux hurt. “Not everything.”

Keith rolled his eyes as he ticked off on his fingers. “The last two Christmases in the dorms, Valentines Day, my birthday, our graduation...” He raised an eyebrow at Shiro's scoff. “Do I have to go further?”

Shiro pouted at him, sliding the tinsel from around his neck and hanging it back up. “Those are our school colors...”

Keith conceded the point with a nod. “Still.” He placed a hand on Shiro's bicep and put on his best sad face. “I just really think silver and purple would look so nice in pictures with Kosmo...”

Shiro melted on the spot as his face softened and he covered Keith's hand with his own. “Of course, we can decorate however you want this year.”

A laugh like a cawing crow rasped out behind them as an old lady wheeled her cart down the aisle. She snagged the last gold tinsel from the display where Shiro's hand still hovered and gave them an appraising look before snorting again and patting Keith on the hand.

“Good for you honey, it took me three years of marriage to pull off that face.”

Keith's eyes blew wide as he yanked his hand off Shiro like he'd been burned.

“Oh no, we're not-”

“We're just-”

The old lady waved them off, cackling as she reached between them for the golden ornaments.

“I ain't outin' you.” She chuckled to herself as she counted the ornaments in the container before giving them a sly grin.

“Though if you're that worried you might want to tone down the newlywed vibes you boys got going on.” She fanned herself with a toothy grin. “You make an old lady want to pick her wife up some of the ol' slippery.”

Shiro was shocked into mute horror, face frozen into a manic grimace as Keith stared at his own warped reflection in the silver tinsel that was crinkling in his grip.

She tittered and wheeled the squeaky cart away before turning and calling back behind her.

“It's in aisle 5 by the way! Next to the condoms!” Then she shoved around the corner with a giggle.

Shiro's face was about the color of the ornaments he'd been pushing for as he swayed in place, trying to figure out what had just gone so horribly wrong.

Keith swallowed, mouth dry as he stared intently at the tinsel.

“So...” His voice cracked as Shiro's face whipped intently down to his own. “Are we going with the silver?”

Shiro felt a hysterical giggle bubbling up in his chest. “Well, she took the gold.” He squeaked out, mouth wobbling as he tried desperately to keep his composure.

Keith darted a look up to his face, his own shock crumbling into budding hysterics as he eyed the tinsel with renewed interest. “You know, it'd probably be scratchy, but I bet this is hard to break.” He wrapped it around his wrists and gave a jerk, flicking a look up to Shiro again.

Shiro eyed it critically before turning to the shelf and plucking off a purple bow to place firmly in Keith's hair before tugging him by the tinsel down the lane.

“She said aisle 5 right?”

 


	2. Bathtubs & Grief Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Augh!” Keith flailed and sputtered as he was shot directly in the face, trying frantically to get his loofah up for protection from the onslaught of water. “I've been hit!”
> 
>  
> 
> I can't do sad, sorry! :)

“Augh!” Keith flailed and sputtered as he was shot directly in the face, trying frantically to get his loofah up for protection from the onslaught of water. “I've been hit!” He thrashed his legs, churning the water by his waist and sending a wave at his assailant. Still blinded by the bangs matted to his face, Keith could only hope for a reprieve by the choked laughter from the other side of the giant tub.

“A riposte!” His husband's shout echoed around the tile of the alien palace. Keith brushed his hair from his eyes in time to see Shiro clutch his chest dramatically before splashing backwards and floating on his back, tongue hanging out.

Keith lowered his loofah shield tentatively as he swished closer through the water to poke at Shiro's ribs. “Are you slain?”

One grey eye cracked open, tongue still hanging out as the corpse replied, “Yeth, I am thlain.”

“OH MY HEART!” Keith wailed, draping himself across Shiro's broad chest and pointedly ignoring the small 'oof'. “My love has perished!”

He rose back up to beat a fist against his own chest as he howled in anguish. “My love you have left me too soon, what cruel fate has taken hold of us!” Wracking fake sobs shook his body as Keith plucked a hair from own his head and braided it into Shiro's bangs with nimble fingers. “Body of my body, tied are our fates!” He threw his hands in the air before splashing back down.

“Woe unto me! Servants, fetch the sack cloth and the ash! Fetch the oil!” He hauled Shiro's floating body from the water, biting down his snort as his husband let his head loll forward, tongue still hanging from his mouth as his 'corpse' fought a wobbly smile. “Tonight we shall burn on the pyre of our devotion!”

One eye cracked back open at that, dead brow wrinkling in concern. “Uh..”

“NEVER ONE WITHOUT THE OTHER!” Keith wailed over the undead moaning, flopping Shiro down on the tile floor and covering him with his own body.

“Servant! Fetch the fuel!”

Kosmo blinked into the room, bottle of lube clamped in his teeth as he wagged his fluffy tail. Keith snorted and gave him a scratch behind the ears. “Not the kind of oil I had in mind Buddy, but it might work just as well...” Kosmo gave a happy yip and blinked back out of the room, leaving Keith to eye to oil in his hand thoughtfully. He gave Shiro's corpse a poke in the flank and grinned down as Shiro peeked up through his lashes.

“Hey dead lover,” Keith stretched across to give him a kiss, wiggling the bottle over his face. “How you feel about a little necrophilia?”

 


	3. Bodyguard AU / Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro couldn't help but scope out all the entrances and exits to the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet his date.

Shiro couldn't help but scope out all the entrances and exits to the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet his date. The booth in the corner had been the obvious choice, back against a wall and far enough from the plate glass windows and entries that he could flip the table for cover if needed, but still cozy. He had arrived early out of habit, partly to sweep for bugs and partly because he was really nervous about actually trying to have normal human interaction with someone after such a romantic dry spell.

Lance had berated him into today's activities, citing his utter lack of effort to get back into a dating game since he had taken on his new client, but it really wasn't Shiro's fault. His client was a firecracker on his best days, always giving Shiro a run for his money and disregarding his own safety as he went off and did reckless things. He had insisted on keeping his motorcycle instead of letting Shiro chauffeur him around, which was a headache in itself but that didn't even cover the other aches it gave him when those long legs straddled the bike and he revved in challenge – and that was only the tip of the iceberg that was Keith.

It was a small miracle that he wasn't really famous in his own right, but the position of his family as the CEO, COO, and CFO of the Marmora Institute made him a high value kidnapping target. Just being away from him on his day off set Shiro's teeth on edge, even if Keith did have a secondary bodyguard specifically for these days it just itched at him that he was probably doing something stupid at this very moment.

Shiro shook his head and growled, tearing up the napkin in his hands and sweeping the evidence into his pocket. It wouldn't do to get all worked up and twitchy right before a date, especially since Lance had made it clear that the other guy would be expecting him one way or another and only an asshole would stand up a blind date. He fiddled with the red kerchief in his pocket that Lance had insisted on, citing some sort of tradition before giving him a sly smirk and telling Shiro to look for someone with a matching purple one, but he hadn't put it on yet... too flashy for initial recon.

Shiro checked his watch with a sigh and scanned the room for potential threats again, five minutes until he was supposed to be here. None of the other patrons that had come in matched the description Lance had given him, but 'feisty, hot, and brooding' didn't really leave much to go off – besides the kerchief.

He was scanning the cafe workers, making sure none of them appeared to be handling food improperly or attempting to poison anyone when a roar from outside had his gaze snapping sharply to the parking lot...

Right to a bright red Ducati and a long pair of legs that just happened to pull up to Shiro's personal nightmare. One leather clad leg kicked the stand down as the familiar lean body eased back and pulled the helmet off, shaking out wild dark hair. Shiro resisted the urge to close his eyes and count to ten, if only so that he didn't lose sight of the object of his endless frustration. Keith slung his legs over the side and stowed his helmet before leaning over and tugging at the buckle on one of his boots. A pedestrian behind him walked into a car and judging by the predatory smirk on his face Keith knew exactly what he was doing.

Shiro watched as Keith sauntered up to the door, letting himself inside as he pulled his gloves off with his teeth, dark eyes searching the interior before landing on Shiro in the back and blowing wide. His brows furrowed as he flicked over the rest of the crowd and stalked over to the booth, smacking a hand down onto the table.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed, neck craning around the rest of the cafe as if Shiro had brought more backup to drag him back home. “How did you even know I would be here?” He whipped his head back around to Shiro. “Did you put a tracker on my bike?”

Shiro rolled his eyes and tugged Keith into the booth by the wrist to avoid unwanted attention.

“First of all, it's my day off.” He hissed right back to his stubborn charge. “Secondly, I'm here for a personal reason and didn't know you'd be here.” Pausing for a moment, he flicked his eyes to the bright red bike before shrugging. “And thirdly, of course, but that's not even how trackers work.” Keith scoffed and crossed his arms, scathing retort ready as always before Shiro gave him a withering glare and continued. “Where is Regris anyway?”

The feral cat across from him actually looked a little guilty at that one.

“He's busy.”

Shiro gave him a flat look. “Busy.” He crossed his own arms and leaned back skeptically. “His job is to keep you out of trouble.”

Keith shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as his ears turned pink. “He may have gotten stuck in the guest closet for half an hour or so.”

“Stuck.” Shiro's eyebrow raised of its own accord.

“Well,” Keith waffled for a moment before meeting Shiro's eyes and cringing. “Maybe locked...” As the other eyebrow joined Shiro's hairline Keith scrambled to explain. “He's fine! It was programmed to let him out when the front gate closed behind me.”

Shiro's face was decidedly unimpressed. “And why did Regris need to be locked up long enough for you to go putting yourself in danger?”

Keith slouched and grumbled. “I had plans... not that they matter now.”

Shiro planted his elbows on the table and leaned forward. “Why wouldn't they matter anymore after you spent so much effort to get away from Reg?”

Keith blew his bangs away from his face with a sigh. “It's stupid I guess.”

“I watch you do stupid things all the time.” Shiro joked, reaching across to flick Keith's arm. “How bad could this really be?”

Keith cracked a smile at him and huffed again. “It was a date.” He mumbled into his palm, staring intently at the table.

Something funny twisted in Shiro's gut at the words and he had to work to school his face into a gentle smile. “Keith, you can go on dates. We would sit far enough away that you'd have privacy – provided they've been properly vetted first.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Great, a chaperone.” He gave Shiro a mocking smile, “You gonna make sure they use enough lube when I'm getting plowed in their backseat too?”

The sharp crunch and imprint in the table answered the question enough for Shiro as Keith stared at his hand wide-eyed.

“Guess not.”

Shiro shook his head, trying to clear the image of someone else touching Keith from his mind. “You're an adult. I'm just here to watch your back.”

Keith considered him for a moment before snatching the menu from the end of the booth with a small smile.

“Well, we might as well make the best of it right?”

Shiro faltered for a moment, desire to give into domestic fantasy warring with his sense of decency.

“I...”

Keith shot him a playful grin, “Come on Shirogane, don't you want to have a chance to shit-talk to me without any consequences?”

Shiro smiled back up at him, scanning the crowd again but not seeing anyone with a purple kerchief.

“I've been dying to, but...” Keith's smile faltered as Shiro pulled his red kerchief from his pocket. “I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone on a blind date, and my friend would be really upset if I stood them up, plus I'd feel like a total asshole...” Shiro trailed off as Keith burst out laughing, wheezing until his face was nearly on the table. Shiro scowled, pride a little hurt. “I don't see what's funny about me dating.”

Keith shook his head frantically, still hiccuping as he dug around in his jacket.

“It's not you-” He gasped, wiping at his eyes as he rifled through his pockets. “It's just that my friend told me that he had the perfect cure for my 'Daddy Issues' and...” He yanked out a purple kerchief and slapped it in front of a dumbfounded Shiro, still giggling madly. “Well he was kinda right.”

Shiro's jaw might as well have been on the floor. He glanced from the purple bundle of cloth next to his own red, to Keith's face and back again. “You... you're... 'feisty, hot, and brooding'?” He immediately wanted to shove his whole fist in his mouth as Keith threw his head back cackling.

“I've been told that in the past.” He smirked at Shiro's still gobsmacked face as he reached out and placed his hand on the defined forearm in front of him, giving a little squeeze. “I guess that makes you 'Daddy' then.”

Shiro choked on his tongue, the words sending a fire straight through him as he growled at his charge.

“Well you are an awful brat most of the time.”

Keith tongued a canine and looked up at Shiro through his lashes. “How about you call off Reg and I'll show your back seat just how much of a bad boy I've been.”

For the first time in his career Shiro didn't even bother to check exits on the way out.

 


	4. Accidentally Saving the Day & Poorly Timed Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a breakdown in a half, Lance is a good friend, and Shiro is a Hero.
> 
> This one got a little angtsy!

“Listen, Shiro. We've been friends for a long time, but I think it's been long enough...”

Keith shook his head and scowled in the mirror, that sounded more like he hated him in general. “Hey Shiro, you know what I love? My dog. And you. Preferably in the same house forever married to me.” He sighed and turned away from the mirror before turning back with a cheesy smile.

“Shiro, heeey. Funny I should see you today because I see you every day because I'm in love with you...” He blew out a breath with a groan. “I sound like a stalker.”

“Yeah kinda.” Keith whirled around to his door, shooting a glare at a snickering Lance. “But you always sound kinda pathetic when you're talking about Shiro so...”

“Shut up.” Keith grumbled at him, dragging a hand through his hair and grabbing his art bag as he shouldered Lance through the door.

Lance held up his hands in surrender and trailed after him. “Are you finally going to spill your guts?”

Keith shrugged as he gingerly picked up his final project that was due today, a bowl he had broken and painstakingly repaired in Kintsugi style, filling each crack with gold until the bowl was a glimmering web. “I was thinking about it.”

Lance furrowed his brows at him in concern, “But weren't you talking about maybe taking a long road trip right after finals?”

Keith shot him a look over his shoulder. “That's kind of the point.”

“Because...”

Keith stopped abruptly and turned, hissing as Lance nearly collided into his bowl. “Because when he lets me down easy I can take off and pretend it never happened and go drown my feelings in peace.”

“Dude...” Lance reached out to put a hand on Keith's shoulder but he stepped back, shrugging it off as he kept walking.

“It's fine. I just gotta rip the band-aid off so I stop obsessing over it.” He stomped across the quad, glad for the light drizzle keeping other people indoors.

Lance trotted next to him, keeping up with his obnoxiously long legs as he tried to be Mr. Personal Cheerleader.

“For what it's worth-”

“Which is nothing.” Keith grumbled under his breath.

“-I think that you have much more of a shot than you think.” Lance ignored him cheerfully. “He looks at you like everything you touch turns to gold.”

Keith snorted, holding up his bowl. “Only if I shatter it first.”

Lance grimaced and shook his head. “You are just determined to be let down aren't you?”

Keith shrugged. “It's easier to expect rejection and abandonment, that way when it happens it stings less.”

Lance gaped at him for a second before sputtering. “Well that's fucking horrible to think all day.”

“Life can't always be you and Hunk falling madly in love, bonding over video games and living happily ever after.” Lance slumped like a kicked puppy at the bitter tone and Keith glanced over at him, face twisting in regret. “Shit, I'm sorry man, I didn't mean anything. You two are great.”

Lance shrugged, pulling open the door to the art building as his shoes squeaked on the linoleum. “It's okay, I guess we can be kind of obnoxious.” He trailed off toward the stairwell and began the trek down four flights into the basement.

Keith jogged to catch up to him, wet shoes sliding a little. “That's not what I meant at all!” Lance didn't turn around and Keith let out a frustrated growl. “I'm sorry!” Lance nodded at him with a wobbly smile but kept walking.

“No, really!” Keith shifted the bowl to one hand, lunging out to stop Lance with the other. “I've got my head up my ass because I'm so fucking in love with Shiro I can't even breathe most days and I don't mean to take it out on you but I just want to rip myself open and cry because I'm so jealous that you actually have someone that gives a shit about you and I'm just fucking pathetic pining after my best friend.”

Lance turned, wide eyed as Keith's word vomit echoed down the stairs. Keith cringed, shrugging at him and holding his free arm out for a hug that Lance stepped into with a sniffle.

“Keith?”

Shiro's voice floated up the stairs and Keith jerked back in horror, shaking his head frantically. Lance leaned over the open middle part of the stairwell to see Shiro staring up at them, white as a ghost.

“No...” Keith took a step backwards up the stairs, shaking like a leaf. “No.” He turned to flee, slipping when his shoe slid on the tile of the stairs, his arms went up and his face twisted in panic as the bowl toppled from his hands down the stairwell.

Five agonizing seconds later was the smash.

Keith sunk down onto the stairs, fisting his hands in his hair as his breaths came fast and shallow. “No, no, no...”

“Keith.” Lance knelt in front of him on the steps, gripping his shoulders tightly. “Keith! You need to breathe.”

Keith shook his head frantically, rocking his face into his knees. “I'm such a fuck up. He's going to hate me. I'm going to fail.”

Lance cradled the back of Keith's messy hair and pulled him into a hug, ignoring the harsh sob into his shoulder.

“You're not a fuck up. It's going to be okay.” He soothed, petting the back of Keith's hair. “We're going to tell the professor what happened and show him the pieces. It'll be okay.”

Scuffling footsteps down below had Lance glancing down to see the top of Shiro's head making his way up the stairs, his pace like a funeral. The white shards gleaming in the center of the stairwell made him cringe and hold his shivering friend tighter.

“It's going to be okay, Buddy.”

Keith just hiccuped into his shoulder with a shake of his head, not ready to face reality.

“Professor Coran will understand, I promise.”

“Shiro won't.” Keith whimpered into Lance's hoodie. “It wasn't supposed to be like this.”

Shoes stopping in his peripheral vision made Lance look up into Shiro's haunted face and down to his hands where he clutched Keith's bowl.

“How...?”

Shiro shook his head and set the bowl down gently on the broader landing before reaching out to where he held Keith. Lance hesitated for a moment, clutching Keith to him and eyeing Shiro over the top of his head.

“Please.” The broken sound scraped out of Shiro's throat and Keith froze, clenching into Lance's hoodie until his knuckles turned white. Shiro reached out again, resting a hand on Keith's trembling back. “Please...”

Lance sucked in a breath, pulling back from Keith to look him in his terrified eyes. “Hey.” Keith's eyes darted all around from Lance to Shiro and dizzily around the room. Lance cupped his chin in hand, and touched their foreheads together, forcing Keith to meet his eyes. “I will be right down the stairs.” Keith shook his head against Lance's but was stopped by the grip on his chin. “I will be. And you will be okay. Okay?” Keith squeezed his eyes shut, still breathing in gasps as Lance backed away and pried his fists off his hoodie.

“I will be right down there. Three stairs away.” He transferred Keith over to Shiro's waiting arms as the man trembled uncontrollably.

Shiro immediately wrapped Keith into a crushing hug, wrapping one arm around his waist and cradling the back of his head, burying his own face in Keith's hair as he crooned soothing noises. Keith's own shaking hands came up hesitantly before he latched on with a wet sob and buried his face in Shiro's neck.

“I'm so sorry Shiro.” Keith croaked into his neck as Shiro slid them down the wall to sit on the landing. “I didn't mean for you to find out like this.”

“It's okay Keith.” Shiro cupped the nape of his tangled hair and stroked a thumb across Keith's neck. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Keith nodded into his neck. “I fucked it all up.” He sniffled again before curling in on himself with a whisper. “Please don't leave me.”

Shiro's face crumpled as he buried his nose in Keith's hair. “I could never, Keith.” He pulled back and cupped his cheek, bringing Keith's red eyes to meet his own. “Don't you know that you're it for me?”

Keith's eyes blew wide as he gaped like a fish before shaking his head. “Not like... you don't. Not like I do.”

Shiro smiled at him, moving in slowly to press a gentle kiss to Keith's trembling lips, pulling back only when he felt a sob as chapped lips pressed back against his... “I love you.” He breathed into the space between them, stroking Keith's cheek with his thumb. “I love you.”

Keith ducked his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve, suddenly shy. “I love you too.” He sat for a moment, clutching onto Shiro for dear life as his breathing calmed until he worked up the courage to glance up at Shiro through his lashes, grimacing when he caught sight of the giant wet spot on his shoulder. “I'm sorry I'm such a mess.”

Shiro pulled him back in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You're never too much of a mess for me.”

Keith slumped against his side, exhausted and emotional. “Even when I shatter my final project after trying to run away because I made an ass of myself?”

“Oh!” Shiro turned and scooped up the bowl from his other side where it rested safely. “Here.”

Keith blinked at the bowl and then up at Shiro before rubbing his eyes. “I'm asleep. And this is all a hallucination.” He sighed. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

Shiro huffed a laugh and set the bowl back down, wrapping up Keith's pouting form in a hug. “I promise it's not a hallucination.”

Keith rolled his eyes through his pout. “Shiro I heard that smash. Nice try though, brain.”

“Suit yourself.” Shiro replied lightly, “I'll just turn it in as my own extra credit then, I deserve it after smashing my mug of tea downstairs.”

Keith's head whipped up as he stared unblinking between Shiro's face and the miracle bowl. “Are you serious.”

Shiro shrugged. “I mean, it would only be fitting that I get this bowl that I caught from the sky as payment since I dropped my mug to catch it.” He hummed and put on a faux thoughtful face. “I bet I could convince Professor Slav that it was made by aliens.”

Keith barked an incredulous laugh and punched Shiro on the arm, scrambling over his lap to see the bowl for himself. “Holy shit, it's right here.”

Shiro nodded at him, preening just a little.

Keith shook his head and clutched it to his chest. “This has been the worst emotional whiplash of my life.” He nearly startled at a warm hand rubbing soothingly along his back before wrapping around his waist.

“Well, let's ease ourselves down to safety this time, yeah?” Shiro ushered Keith ahead of him down the stairs. “Then we can go from there after you get a perfect score on your final.”

Keith beamed at him, face still tear streaked and red nosed, but he was beautiful as he cradled his precious cargo. He softened as he made it down to the bottom where Lance leaned next to a shattered mug, complete with tea bag.

Lance raised his eyebrows at the pair of them before locking eyes on Keith. “You good?”

Keith nodded back at him, nudging him with his shoulder as he walked by. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Lance stuffed his hands in his pockets and eyed Shiro's arm around Keith's waist. “And uh... told you so.”

Keith snorted and punched him on the shoulder.

“Shut up, or I'll have my boyfriend beat you up.”

Shiro nodded at Lance sagely. “You should listen to him, I heard that dude is jacked.”

Keith's cackle echoed up the stairwell as he leaned his head against Shiro's shoulder.

“You're the worst, I love you.”

The kiss pressed against his hair was more than Keith could have hoped for.

 


	5. Fake Dating/Huddling for Warmth

Keith scowled across the field at stupid smug Matt and his stupid fuzzy mittens as they took forever to pick out a tree. He didn't even see the point of getting a real tree if they were just going to kill it anyway, it seemed kind of morbid to stick a piney carcass in the living room until it sprinkled pointy vengeful needles all over the floor in its final death rattle... but Pidge had just raised an eyebrow and told him to stop being a creep when he pointed that out.

So here he was.

Freezing to death in the middle of nowhere.

Watching a family of nerds try to chop down a tree.

He could have been back in Arizona right now, baking alone in the desert for another year as the holidays passed by without him, but Shiro had begged him to come up and Keith could never say no to his puppy eyes.

Especially not when the deal was sweetened like it had been this year.

Apparently Colleen had been hounding Matt and Shiro about bringing home 'someone special' for the holidays, and Shiro had babbled out something about a boyfriend to avoid disappointing her. It had eased his mind for all of three seconds before he remembered he didn't have a boyfriend and didn't actually know anyone well enough to pass it off... except Keith.

Matt had just about died laughing when he found out, calling his mom to gush about how sickeningly sweet and in love Shiro and Keith were as he grinned evilly across the dorm room. Shiro had groaned and apologized to Keith repeatedly for sticking him in this situation, but Keith really couldn't find it in himself to mind – after all, Shiro was incredibly handsome and Keith was definitely more than a little in love with him, so really it was a win-win. Colleen got her happy family and Keith got a real Christmas with family that wanted him there and someone to snuggle with.

He hadn't counted on the frostbite.

“Shiiirroo” He whined through chattering teeth as he tried to tuck himself under his pretend-boyfriend's arm. “I'm cold.”

Shiro looked down at Keith's pathetic shivering form and red nose. “I know, baby.” He cupped his hands around Keith's, pulling them up to his mouth and breathing on them to warm them up. “We'll be back inside soon.”

Keith sniffled up at him with a pout, snowflakes glittering on his eyelashes as they fluttered. “But I'm cold now.”

Matt pulled a face at them from where he was scrutinizing his piney prey. “You two are gross.”

“Matthew, don't be rude.” Colleen chimed in from somewhere in the trees. “I think they're precious.”

Matt rolled his eyes as Keith stuck his tongue out, earning a rumbling chuckle from Shiro. “Yeah Matthew,” Shiro grinned at him, tugging Keith closer by the waist. “Don't be jealous because you haven't found love.”

Matt just grumbled at them and wiggled his mittens tauntingly in Keith's direction before turning back to his perusal. It took another fifteen minutes for them to decide on the perfect tree and longer than that to determine which angle they should chop the stump from.

Keith's shivers were getting quite violent despite his generally cheerful attitude and Shiro was starting to worry about actual damage to his bare hands. Keith currently had them shoved in the pockets of his borrowed coat, but they weren't insulated and didn't help much when his wrists were still touching the icy metal of the zipper.  
“Hey, come here.” Shiro murmured to him, plopping down in the snow and waving Keith over.

Keith cocked his head before wandering over with a smile. “Yes dear?” Shiro patted the area between his legs, “Sit.”

Keith shrugged and lowered himself, twisting to nestle his back against Shiro's chest. He hissed in surprise when Shiro unzipped his coat but a murmured 'trust me' in his ear had him settling back down. Shiro quickly unzipped his own giant coat and pulled off Keith's before spinning it around tucking it in around the smaller man backwards like a blanket. Then he pulled his own two halves around both of them and zipped the bottom up tight, smushing Keith against his chest and freeing both of their arms inside the cocoon of coats. He wormed his arms around Keith until he found his freezing fingers and clutched them tightly between his own, wrapping their joined hands around Keith in a hug and drawing his knees up to bracket him in.

“Better?” Keith felt the rumble of Shiro's voice through his back as warm breath ghosted over his ear - something of his was feeling warm at least. He nodded, feeling his hair brush against Shiro's jaw and a cold nose traced the shell of his ear. “Good.”

They sat like that, sharing body heat and perfectly content to stay in their cocoon indefinitely as the sun sank lower in the sky and the Holts finally felled their prize. Keith had even begun to doze off, head lolling back against Shiro's shoulder and eyes growing heavy as he watched the sky streak with golds and pinks.

“S'pretty.” He mumbled sleepily, nodding at the colorful reflection on the snow.

Shiro gazed down at the boy wrapped up in his arms, ready follow Shiro into whatever situation he got himself into.

“Beautiful.”

 


	6. Green Eyed Epiphany & Teacher AU

Shiro had always prided himself on being a reasonable person. He rarely got angry about things, always gave people second chances, and was generally a friend to anyone in need.

But goddamn did he really just want Griffin to stay the hell out of the break room.

He wasn't really even sure why, which made it worse somehow. When the newer teacher had taken up the position of resident grammar enthusiast Shiro had found him perfectly pleasant, funny even when he wanted to be.

But watching him laugh with Keith across the room made Shiro grip the handle of his coffee mug so hard it squeaked audibly.

Lance shot him an alarmed look before following his narrowed gaze over to their friend and new colleague.

“Oh?” Lance turned back to Shiro with a calculating look. He took a sip of his own coffee and hummed over the rim. “I didn't know you and Keith had finally made it official.”

That was enough to startle Shiro out of his scowling.

“We made whatnow what?” He shook his head and looked over at Lance with a raised eyebrow.

Lance just nodded his head over to the pair still laughing by the door. “You and Picasso.”

“What about Keith and I?” Shiro took a sip of his coffee to avoid looking at Griffin's smile.

“You finally admitted affections and that'll mean I won the betting pool.”

Shiro's spit take cleared at least a foot.

“Okay, firstly ew.” Lance looked at him askance. “And apparently not then.”

Shiro was still coughing into his mug, eyes watering as he gasped at Lance. “It's not like that.”

Lance looked at him like he was one of the first graders telling a story. “Sure sure.”

Shiro wiped his mouth with his sleeve, still coughing. “It isn't. Keith is...” He trailed off, looking through the small crowd to his friend who was now eyeing him with concern.

Lance looked at him flatly. “Uh huh.” He picked at his cuticles as he eyed the two of them staring softly at each other. “Do you always gaze lovingly across the room at your platonic bros?”

Shiro shook his head, waving Keith's concerned look away before turning back to Lance.

“No, but it's not important, because it's not like that and it's fine.” He nodded resolutely, more for himself than anything else when Keith's bright laughter rang out.

He was doubled over, one hand clutching the doorway for support and the other pushing his bangs away from his forehead as he giggled uncontrollably at something Griffin had said. It was devastating and Shiro felt his heart clench in his chest before a hot surge of something boiled up inside of him as he looked at Griffin's pleased face.

The mug in his hand creaked dangerously again as his metal fingers dug gouges in the side of it.

“Uh, Shiro?”

He had to physically think about leveling off his breathing as he struggled not to grind his teeth into a pulp.

“Shiro?” A hand touched his bicep and he turned to look at Lance, eye spasming dangerously. Lance took a step back and raised his voice a little. “Are you okay?”

He nearly missed the way Keith stopped laughing abruptly and homed in on their conversation, stretching to see what was bothering Shiro. It was like a bucket of ice over his anger.

He turned to Lance bug eyed as he went pale. “Holy shit Lance, I'm jealous.”

“Uh, yeah Buddy, you definitely are?” Lance tipped his head at Shiro's strange outburst.

“No, like. I'm jealous over _Keith_.” Shiro hissed, eyes darting to where his friend had disengaged from conversation and started to head over.

Lance nodded slowly at Shiro, speaking in a gentle tone as if he were a wild animal. “Well yeah, that's what happens when you want to smooch someone.”

“That's what this is?” Shiro blanched as he watched Keith approach. “Oh no, he's going to see right through me.”

Lance snorted into his coffee. “Believe me, if he didn't before he won't now.”

Keith was on them in a second, stepping into Shiro's space and rubbing a soothing hand up and down his arm. “Hey, are you okay?”

Shiro's face went from ghostly to bright red in seconds as he nodded, not trusting his own tongue.

“Shiro...” Keith placed the back of his hand on Shiro's forehead with a frown, “You're burning up.” He grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the door. “Come on, let's get you to the nurse.”

Lance just shook his head as the pair left the break room before turning to Hunk who had of course been listening the whole time. “You think we should tell him Griffin is married to Ryan?”

Hunk looked over at their retreating forms before checking the calendar for the betting pool.

“Nah. I still got a month to go.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got me over 100k words all together on here since like September :D


	7. Katt Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic Cat for El

“Kitten.” Matt's voice is firm in Keith's ear as he pulls his back tight to his chest. “It's going to be fine.”

Keith's knee continues bouncing at a hummingbird pace, eyes darting to all available exits in the common room. He could probably escape Matt's hold with a well placed elbow and make a break for the door before the rest of the team files in... Matt would forgive him later. Even if he didn't immediately, it's still preferable to facing down the team and admitting that they've been withholding information – not to mention that Pidge might actually try to castrate him, and Lance is definitely going to have a field day with the teasing, and Shiro... oh god, Shiro's going to give him the shovel talk about hurting Matt because they've been friends forever and what if It doesn't work out and Shiro actually takes sides and- “Sweetheart, hey!”

Keith's breathing is fast as he plasters on a manic grin and turns his face to catch Matt's concerned gaze. The arms around his waist tighten as Matt's long fingers rub soothing circles into his skin. He can feel the deliberate rise and fall of the chest behind him and tries to match it as Matt murmurs sweet nothings into his hair. It's grounding if nothing else, and Keith feels his pulse evening out as he breathes along with the steady presence behind him.

“Sorry.” He croaks out, smile wobbly as he twists to nuzzle his nose against Matt's jaw. “Just... got ahead of myself.”

Matt hums into his hair and presses a kiss to his temple, tucking his chin over Keith's shoulder without letting go. His breath ghosts over Keith's ear as he sighs. “You know we don't have to tell anyone anything.” He lifts his chin to trace the edge of Keith's ear with his nose. “You're all I need, and whatever we have is no one else's business.”

Keith lets out a shaky exhale, tangling his fingers into Matt's own. “I know... I just...” His grip tightens for a moment as he struggles with his words, afraid to give too much away, to fall too far and be unable to find himself again. “I'm afraid they won't be okay with it and you'll...”

He can feel Matt stiffen fractionally behind him before the tension eases again and the stroking of Matt's thumbs along his hands resumes. “Why wouldn't they be okay with us, Kitten? And why would I care if they weren't?”

Keith can only shrug in response, knowing all his reasons are silly.

“Pidge just got you back.”

It's Matt's turn to shrug behind him as he squeezes tighter. “And she'll have me for years, just like you will.” He presses a kiss to the nape of Keith's neck, breathing in his scent there and letting it out in a gust the ruffles the short hairs at Keith's nape. “You're not replacing my time with her... or with Shiro. You're special to me.”

Keith curls in on himself as his cheeks go bright when Matt hits the crux of his worries. His throat is dry when he swallows, clicking audibly as he catches Matt's gaze. “You promise?” His tone is wobbly with uncertainty as he grips Matt's hand tightly. He can't ask the question he wants to, whether this is only going to breed resentment that drives the team away from him, but Matt seems to understand anyway.

“I promise, Kitten.” Sliding a hand up to cup Keith's jaw, he stretches just enough to capture his lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. A sealing of vows that he hasn't yet said but wouldn't break to save his life. “It's gonna be you and me, and they'll be okay, I swear.”

The door slides open as the rest of the time files in, chattering and laughing as they flop onto the couches without a second glance at the pair. Keith stiffens in Matt's arms, painfully aware of the body pressed against his back, cradling him as Pidge strolls into the room.

She doesn't even spare them a second glance as she lifts a hand in a lazy wave and continues her argument about double modulation with Hunk.

“See?” The word is a ghost flitting over his ear as Matt's smirk curls into the skin there. “Easy as breathing.”

Keith dares to relax as everyone settles in, returning Shiro's teasing grin with a weak smile of his own. No one seems to have so much as noticed the change, which is almost insulting now that he thinks about it. He and Matt have been careful to keep their displays of affection away from the team even before they were officially together – what did they think this was, team cuddling? Scowling a bit at the thought, he clears his throat, blushing only slightly as all eyes swivel to him.

“So uh...” The indignation flees him under the weight of curiously raised eyebrows and knowing grins. “I – we... um.”

Matt shifts behind him, sliding his hands down to Keith's hips and turning him in one smooth movement as he reaches up to cup the back of his head and press their lips together. The sudden assault startles a gasp out of Keith and Matt takes full advantage, sweeping his tongue into Keith's mouth and pulling a moan from his chest as he bites down on his bottom lip and lets it go with a snap. Keith is panting, eyes glazed as Matt leans back to survey his work with a smug grin – then he leans around him and wiggles his fingertips in a wave.

“We're together now.”

Lance raises a finger with a grimace. “Um, firstly ew. Didn't need to hear mullet make that sound.” He shudders theatrically and mimes a gag before lifting another finger. “And secondly, you've been dating for months.”

That snaps Keith from his stupor as he twists around to scowl at Lance. “We have not... it's been like, two weeks officially.”

Lance's eyebrows raise to his forehead and he backhands a disbelieving Hunk right in the chest – Hunk takes it upon himself to pat the hand consolingly as he aims a look at Keith that makes him feel like a particularly slow child. “Buddy, you two have been... _special_ for a long time.”

Squawking in indignation, Keith turns to commiserate with Matt – only to find him nodding along in a 'fair enough' gesture. “Traitor.” He mutters under his breath, definitely not pouting as Matt wraps his arms back around his waist to nuzzle close.

Pidge shakes her head at them and sticks her hand out to Shiro, wiggling her fingers as he sighs at her.

“Fair and square big guy.”

Shiro grumbles as he tugs his wallet from his pocket and hands over a few bills. “I don't think it's very fair when you're related to half of the bet.”

Pidge flips through the bills with a cheshire grin. “And yet, you still took it.”

Keith feels his jaw drop as he stares between the two of them in disbelief.

“You _bet_ on us?!”

Pidge spares him a glance and continues counting.

“Of course I did, did you two think you were subtle?”

Sputtering, Keith feels his chest puff up as he looks to Shiro in betrayal.

“You too?”

Shiro cringes sheepishly, scrubbing a hand through his undercut. “Sorry buddy... I said you wouldn't tell us for another month if it makes you feel better.”

It doesn't, but what does is the feeling of utter nonchalant acceptance washing over him as the team teases them. It's just business as usual, no hurt glances or cutting remarks, only good-natured ribbing and the feeling of Matt's arms around him...

He couldn't ask for anything more.

 


	8. Purring for Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro hears Keith purr for the first time for @patchoffeathers

Shiro's head is doing it's usual casual throbbing as he splatters himself across the chaise lounge in his quarters, so exhausted that traveling the extra feet to the bed seems like a monumental task. His boots are still on, and his pants are probably going to dig into him in about twenty minutes, but it's been a long fucking day and the thought of moving even one more inch is enough to make him scream.

The delegation from Kth'ulsa IV had been needling at them the entire meeting, demanding aid while throwing passive aggressive jabs at the 'primitive' culture they found on earth, and it had taken all of his considerable experience in not killing people to keep from having Allura wormhole their slimy appendages right back to their own solar system. By the time they finally came to an equitable agreement the vein in his temple had introduced itself to everyone and Veronica took it upon herself to send him straight back to his quarters with the last meeting of the day canceled.

Small miracles.

He has almost managed to drift off to sleep when the door to his quarters slides open with a quiet hiss, bathing the room in soft light before sliding shut and leaving him in the blue of the emergency strips again. It pulls a gentle, sleepy smile to his face as he raises his arms without opening his eyes – suddenly aching to hold the one other person coded to his room. “I thought you wouldn't be back for another day.”

A gloved hand cups his jaw as chapped lips brush over his own in a sweet kiss, smiling against him. “Couldn't wait to get home to someone special.” The words rumble through the chest hovering inches above his own and Shiro sighs, lips brushing their match as he whispers against Keith's mouth.

“He must be a lucky man.”

“Mmm.” Keith hums, pulling back and – judging by the sounds of rustling fabric – peels off his gear. It hits the floor with a soft clank before Shiro feels nimble fingers working on his laces, still unwilling to open his eyes and face the inevitable headache. The boots get pulled off along with his socks, then the pants follow suit... soon he's being manhandled out of his jacket and is left in just an undershirt and boxers as a warm body crawls onto the chaise to cover him. Keith burrows in and tucks his head under Shiro's chin, letting out a bone deep sigh as he snuggles in tight. “I think I'm the lucky one, Captain.”

Shiro huffs a laugh into his hair as he wraps an arm around Keith's back. The other trails up his spine to the base of his neck and kneads, loosening the braid there until it falls to pieces and Shiro can rub at Keith's scalp properly. It draws a shiver from the slumped form against his chest and Shiro takes a deep inhale of his hair, letting out a shaky sigh as he commits the moment to memory.

This is what he wants to think about on his worst days, the man waiting for him at the end of it all, strong and fierce but beautiful and pliant in his arms. His knuckles drag over a particularly tense spot on Keith's neck, drawing a soft groan from his lips before Keith settles back down into his boneless state. It makes Shiro forget about all of his own aches, his own weariness as he rolls his thumb into the tense muscles of the treasure in his arms.

Keith melts. Fingers that had been curled into Shiro's shirt go lax as his jaw opens a sliver. Lashes flutter against the soft skin of Shiro's throat and his breathing goes deep and even... deeper still. Then he's rumbling, a steady vibration against Shiro's chest that almost makes his fingers still. It's enough to make him crack an eye open and look down at the love of his life sprawled fully on top of him, mouth open and drooling as a breathy trill escapes between his lips in time with the rumbling.

“...Keith?” He whispers into the darkness, loathe to stir him after they've both finally managed to catch some time to just exist. “Are you... okay?”

'Nnnng?” Keith grunts sleepily against his chest, smacking his lips and shifting slightly away from his tiny puddle of drool. “M'fine...”

The noise seems to stop when he talks, but picks right back up as Keith settles back down with a contented sigh, nuzzling into Shiro's pecs and pressing a sleepy kiss there. It's a steady thing, soothing in a way that not much else is these days, and it lulls Shiro's eyelids into drooping... he can always ask about it later. His hands find their homes, one on the small of Keith's back and the other buried in his hair as he lets himself drift – safe in the arms of his lover.

 


	9. Frat Matt for Caeulio

The bass rumbles up through the slippery floorboards and into Matt's body. He closes his eyes and tips his head back, content to let the strobing lights wash over him as he rocks his body to the beat - for once Lance has settled on a decent playlist with a throbbing pulse that shakes the house to its core as sweaty bodies writhe in their living room. Fortunately, Shiro had the presence of mind to push all the furniture elsewhere for the evening, lest their guests trip and die on a coffee table as they thrash in inebriated bliss.

Matt himself is content to twist to the throbbing bass on his own, his prior drinks singing through his veins as he rolls his hips and tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling the elastic free and letting it tumble down his back. The humidity in the room from the mass of humanity is almost stifling and he can feel the sweat beading at his hairline and trailing down his jaw. A finger reaches out and swipes it before it can plummet toward his collarbone.

“Hey baby, come here often?” Calloused fingers hook into his belt loops and drag along his exposed hip bones, bringing a smirk to his face as he tilts his head back down and drops his arms around lean shoulders. Keith's hungry eyes trace over him as he continues to roll, letting himself be dragged flush against another pair of hips.

“Mmm, pretty sure I live here Firecracker.” Matt runs his tongue over his canines idly, quirking an eyebrow at Keith and fiddling with the hair at his nape as they grind together. “And you know exactly how often I cum here.”

Keith tips his head forward to snicker into Matt's mouth, bringing them together lazily as he catches the plush bottom lip between his teeth. It's just enough of a pinch to sting the way Matt likes... the same kind of sting that he feels when Keith reaches up to tangle a hand in his hair, pulling Matt's head back until his neck is arched, leaving a long strip of skin ready to be abused.

And abuse he does, dipping down to suck marks into the hollow of Matt's throat like the collar of a house pet – property of Keith. It's enough to pull a whine from Matt's chest as their grind turns filthy, leaving Matt scrabbling for purchase against Keith's stupid backwards cap and tanktop as the friction sets his blood on fire. Sharp teeth nip at his ear lobe, earning a gasp as Keith soothes it with a kiss.

“Want to make it one more time?”

Matt almost laughs at the terrible line, almost smacks Keith on the chest with the back of his hand – and maybe he would if they were in the daylight... but he's got fire running through his veins and the perfect person to quench his thirst ready to show him the time of his life. He's barely nodding before Keith is reaching down, cupping his ass and bracing before he lifts Matt like he barely weighs anything.

It's fucking hot.

His legs wrap around Keith's hips with a groan as he digs his fingers into his flexing biceps, reveling in the feeling of power as he carries him down a quieter hallway. He can't wait to be under that powerful body, driven up the bed as those hips snap into him in time with the bass still pulsing through the walls. It doesn't take very long before a door is being kicked open and shut again and he's lowered onto the mattress, legs uncoiling from Keith's frame as he leans back, letting his hair spill out underneath him.

“Fuck, Matt...” Keith looks like a starving man as he runs a hand up Matt's exposed abs, slipping under the cropped shirt and thumbing at a nipple. “You look so fucking good in my bed...” His eyes trail over Matt's hips before they glint wickedly, hands clamping tight as he flips Matt over effortlessly and tugs his hips up into the air – then the jeans are gone and those hands are caressing smooth flesh, thumbs trailing and teasing as Keith leans down to suck a bruise onto one cheek. “You're going to look even better split open.”

Matt shivers, thankful that the music is loud enough to drown them out as Keith grabs a fistful of hair and bows his back into an arch.

It's going to be a long night.

 


	10. Game Night for Murph

“And this is a human game... for children?” Allura's eyebrow arches nearly to her hairline as Pidge cackles and flicks the spinner again.

“Left hand green!” Her maniacal grin stretches even wider as Matt groans and tries to reach over across Keith's shoulder to the appropriate circle, leaning his weight across Keith's back.

Coran can only shrug back at her, having seen something similar in a Q'alarian mating display once.

“Hey, budge off,” Keith grumbles, shoving his hips back as best he can to throw Matt off balance. “That's my circle.” His hand slaps Matt's away and they both wobble precariously for a moment until Matt lets his whole weight come crashing down on Keith's back, sending them both to the ground.

“Shiro wins again!” Pidge crows as she marks down another tick under his name. “That's four straight games.”

“Yeah, well if _somebody_ didn't cheat every round he might have some real competition.” Keith twists to glare at Matt, still sprawled across his back as he rubs at his elbow.

“And he's got a floating arm.” Ina pipes up from the table where she and James are engaged in the world's most pedantic game of checkers.

“Yeah!” Matt grumbles, not bothering to remove his knee from Keith's kidney. “That's bullshit.”

Shiro pouts at them from where he's still holding a one armed back bend, his floating arm cheerfully on the other side of the mat. “It's not my fault I was kidnapped and tortured...” He turns the full force of his puppy eyes on them as he flexes his glutes and thrusts himself back to standing. “-Twice.”

Keith grabs Matt's hips and rolls, fixing him with a scowl as he flattens him in return. “There's nothing wrong with Shiro's arm.” He aims a dreamy smile at the appendage in question while twisting Matt's ear. “It's perfect just the way it is.”

Lance screws up his face and mutters under his breath from the loser's corner where he and Hunk are taking turns throwing popcorn into each other's mouths. It's enough to drag Keith's attention from the menace beneath him to the gnat in the room.

“Got something to add, _buddy_?” His smile is just a bit on the sharp side as he pushes himself off the floor and makes a show of flexing as he brushes off his shirt. Lance rolls his eyes at the display.

“You don't have to suck up to the arm.” Lance snarks back at him, deftly catching Hunk's toss and chewing with his mouth open. “It's not gonna get offended and lose its vibrate function.”

Hunk's next toss goes wild as both Holts lets out laughs like honking geese.

“I don't-” Keith sputters, face going crimson as he darts a look anywhere but Shiro. “That's not for-”

“That's not what you said last night!” Matt cuts in, wheezing giggles by his feet.

“Shut up!” Keith nudges him in the ribs with a toe. “Like you weren't begging him to leave it in bed for the morning debrief!”

“More like morning de-brief, if you know what I mean...” Rizavi leans over the table and wiggles her eyebrows salaciously at Kinkade.

“No.”

He doesn't even look up from his magazine.

“Aww come on.” She pouts, looking around for support and finding it in Romelle's pity fist bump.

“It was a good try.” Romelle pats her on the shoulder. “Since human undergarments are called that sometimes, though I was under the impression that Keith goes without.”

Shiro's squeaky wheeze cuts through the room like a runaway balloon.

“This isn't the most professional line of conversation...” He tries, face blotchy like it can't decide between ashen or pink and attempted to compromise.

“Yeah!” Keith grumbles, reaching down to cup himself. “It's nobody's business what I do or don't wear.”

“Can't hide the dick print in spandex.” Matt smirks up at him, tugging on the edge of his pants – and earning another kick.

“What's a dick print?” Allura whispers to Coran who cocks his head and tugs on the edge of his mustache.

“I don't know, but I heard them call a fellow by that name earlier, we'll have to ask him what he's printing.”

“No!” Shiro groans, dragging a hand down his face. “No. That's sexual harassment and... just... no.”

Hunk heaves a gusting sigh and shares a long suffering look with Kinkade. “Wanna go check out the yeast?”

“Anything but this.” Kinkade grunts back, shouldering off a giggling Rizavi who has been pantomiming filming for a solid minute.

Pidge trails after them, vaguely green as she darts looks between Shiro's arm and Matt's eyebrow wiggling at Keith's crotch.

“Yeaaah.” Lance drawls, “I'm gonna go make sure Ronnie never speaks to any of you ever again.”

“You started this!” Keith growls, cheeks still a beacon of shame as his hands hover around his hips to block Romelle's gaze.

“And I'm ending it!” Lance strolls out, hooking the elbows of a bewildered Allura and Coran on the way.

“I've got a blog to update!” Rizavi hops down from her chair and tugs on Romelle's hand, throwing a wink over her shoulder at her superior officers. “Galaxy Gossip won't spread itself.”

“That's not...” Shiro starts, then heaves a gusting sigh as they skip out giggling. “...within regs.” He plops back down onto the mat and tugs Keith down beside him, scooting them both over toward Matt with a shrug. “Guess we're not as subtle as we thought.”

Keith shrugs back at him and presses a kiss to Shiro's shoulder, reaching around to tug on the end of Matt's ponytail at the same time. Matt flicks him back before sprawling across their laps like a demanding cat.

“Checkmate!” Griffin slams his hands down, rattling the board and startling the trio on the ground. “How do you like them odds, Leif?”

“Yes.” Ina drawls as she pats him on the hand and stands to leave. “Your powers of observation have truly bested me.”

Then she's out the door, leaving him to blink at the three pink cheeked commanders in the middle of the floor.

“Did I miss something?”

 


	11. Sheith acting their age + Krolia for Keltic

The knock on her door at 3am doesn't quite startle Krolia – there's nothing on this planet that could pose a threat in all likelihood – but it does set off the vague annoyance that those strange men with the pamphlets have caught onto her nocturnal habits and adapted.

She doesn't expect an officer holding the arms of two very drunk, very muddy, and very giggly children.

“Ma'am.” The officer starts, sounding wearier than the night shift warrants. “These two were found near the retaining pond and this address is listed as the emergency number for this one here.” He shakes the arm of the smaller snickering mud creature. “Would you happen to have their identification to assist in booking?”

“Aaah've got dip'matic 'munity.” The taller one hiccups, teeth shining white as he grins cheerfully at the officer. His floating arm jerks uselessly where the handcuff holds it to it's partner and he frowns before twisting around to rub his face on the edge of it. “M'itchy.”

Krolia sighs and pulls out her Garrison issued ID. “I'll take them from here officer, thank you.”

“Ma'am?” He hesitates, looking between the two as the smaller one sticks his tongue out.

“I told yooou.” The filthy gremlin slurs, swaying and totally unconcerned that he's testing the patience of the only person keeping him upright. “I _said_ we didn't need help.”

The officer's eye twitches and he lets go, happy to pass off the burden to the Garrison. “Have fun, ma'am.” He pops the cuffs off them both and gives them a gentle push toward the door before spinning on his heel and booking it down the driveway.

Not his problem now.

Keith stumbles forward, running smack into the brick wall of his mother before beaming up at her and reaching to pap her cheeks with his muddy hands.

“Hi mom!”

She catches them in one of her own with a quirked eyebrow and ruffles his dirt caked mop with the other.

“Hey kiddo, fun night?”

“Uh-huh!” Keith nods up at her, hiccuping and squinting as it makes the room spin. “Me 'n Shiro took the bikes to the pond.”

Krolia levels a look at a barely less drunk Shiro over the top of her son's head. “Did you now?” She narrows her eyes as the Admiral aims a dreamy smile at the back of Keith's head, totally oblivious to her scrutiny. “And whose idea was this?”

“Kosmo's!” Shiro pipes in, reaching out dazedly to play with a lock of Keith's hair. “He's a good boy.”

“Kosmo.” Krolia repeats, looking between the two as they nod faintly. “The space wolf told you to go to the pond?”

“Nooo.” Keith laughs, shaking his head into her chest and smearing his filthy face all over her shirt. It's terribly endearing. “Good boys can't talk.”

His tone screams duh, but she's willing to overlook it for the sake of further interrogation.

“Right, my mistake.” She clears her throat and counts to ten before trying again. “Kosmo... warped you out there?”

Shiro shakes his head, still not bothering to look up from where he's got a lock of hair wrapped around his finger. “To the... the gara- .... the bikes.”

“Aah.” Krolia lets the corner of her mouth pull into a smile as Keith nuzzles into her sleepily, like a contented cat with the way Shiro's fingers have started kneading into his filthy scalp. “And the pond just happened?”

“Mhmmm.” Keith muffles into her. “S'nice.”

“S'nice.” Shiro echoes, moony expression still firmly in place as he sways closer to smell what Krolia can already tell him is nothing but motor oil, booze, and boy. He still sighs like it's the sweetest perfume.

“Right.” She grunts, shaking her head at the two highest ranking pilots on the planet. “And what happened to the bikes?”

“Oh!” Keith grunts, pulling back to scowl at her. “Captain killjoy.” He nods at his own assessment and turns his scowl to the door like he can still see the officer pulling away.

“Was a sergeant.” Shiro mumbles helpfully, reaching one big palm out to cup Keith's shoulder in a wholly unnecessary manner. “Not'nuff stripes for captain.”

“Was a _jerk._ ” Keith grunts, tipping his face to nuzzle the knuckles. “Took m'bottle.”

“Bottle of what, exactly?” Krolia smirks down at them, one eyebrow arched high. She's got a few guesses, but it's not often Keith's this open to poke at. He goes shifty in a heartbeat and Krolia can only bite back her grin and wonder if this is what his teen years would have been like.

“Of... nothin'” Keith squints at the wall behind her head like he's prepared to go several rounds with Galra interrogators. “S'empty. For... shells.”

Shiro blinks behind him, brows furrowed as he mouths 'for shells.' There are no shells at the pond - Krolia knows this, Shiro thought he knew this.

“Keith.” He whispers harshly, throwing a side-eye at Krolia as he cups his mouth in the wrong direction. “We don't have shells.”

Keith blinks down at Shiro's empty hands, then back to the door, then slyly over to his mother before adopting a look of righteous indignation.

“Tha'bastard took our shells!” He throws a hand into the air with a shout, startling a gasp from Shiro. “We were... uh... framed!”

On second thought, maybe it was a good thing she wasn't around for his teenage years.

“I see.” Krolia drones, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Well gentlemen, we'll see about proper action in the morning, yes?”

Shiro bobbles his head at her, blinking with the realization of who he's been talking to the entire time while cradling parts of Keith. “I'll...sleep... couch?” He squeaks out, pointing a thumb outside as if that would save him from whatever motherly horrors he's imagining.

“Oh no, Admiral.” Krolia smirks down at him and back to where her son has started to blink sleepily. “I'm going to need you to ensure my son doesn't choke on his own vomit... I've heard what his father called 'spooning' is a good way to do that.”

And then she's pushing Keith into his arms with a sharp grin and ushering them into the guest bedroom.

“We'll debrief in the morning, boys... don't have too much fun.”

Damp, muddy, and drunk off his ass... all in all Shiro can't say the night has been unsuccessful as he pulls a grumbling Keith to his chest.

After all, what are they gonna do, throw a six year old and a half-alien in jail? No. He's safe at least until morning, when Krolia will kill him for his inevitable morning wood.

And really, that's fair enough.

 


	12. flirting sheith for narc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out far smofter than intended...

“Oh man, is it hot out here or is it just you?”

The accompanying whistle floats down from the balcony over Keith's head where he's been grunting and swearing at the broken lawn mower for the better part of an hour, and judging by the burn he can feel blooming across his neck and shoulders it's not just him.

Scowling, he drags his forearm across his sweaty bangs and squints up at the limned figure.

“Why don't you come down here and see for yourself?” He grits the question out, trying not to bare his teeth and scare away his admirer before he gets the chance to murder him. “I hear the weather is fine.”

“Not as fine as you, darling.” A broad torso leans farther forward and condensation drips from his little umbrella drink that hangs over the railing to splatter at Keith's feet. “What a taaaaalll glass of water.”

Keith can't hold the snort back this time as he gives up and tosses his tools onto the grass. “You're drunk.” He shades his eyes with one greasy hand and suddenly the sweetest smile is visible under a shock of white hair, bright and silly as metal fingers wiggle in a little hello.

“I... might be!” Shiro's eyebrows dance as he brings the glass up for another sip, poking himself once in the cheek before finding the straw and sucking obnoxiously. He smacks his lips with exaggerated satisfaction when he finishes and shakes the cup over the railing to entice, crooning. “Drunk on my love for you!”

It's objectively terrible the way Shiro flirts – both cheesy and awkward, but with a face like that it's not like he's ever really had to perfect it.

Especially not when it's aimed at Keith, who can only sigh and lean back on his elbows.

“Well stud, why don't you bring some of that love down here and help me with the lawn?” The cocked eyebrow is meant to be on the snarky side, but he can tell it comes off a little too fond when Shiro slaps a hand to his chest, cheeks blooming pink.

“He thinks I'm a stud!” Shiro brings the glass to his forehead to cool it as he beams at nothing in particular. “He's so cute and he thinks _I'm_ the stud... I'm so lucky.”

“Oh my god, Shiro.” Keith sputters, flopping back entirely and laying an arm over his face. “You're ridiculous. I love you.”

There's a beat of quiet and then the rattle of ice cubes as Shiro sucks at the remnants of his drink, eyes contemplative as he stares down at Keith's sprawl.

“But-” He sticks one finger up in the air, cocking his head like an overgrown puppy as he scuffs one croc on the tile of the balcony and sends a tiny shower of dirt down below. “-but I'm a ridiculous _stud_ , right?”

Keith wrinkles his nose as the dirt sprinkles into his hair, but with that sweet face peering down at him he can't really be annoyed – and he needs a shower anyway...

“Yes, sweetheart.” He sits up and brushes the debris away, unable to help the matching silly grin that threatens to stretch across his face. “So studly that I'm going to swoon as soon as you come down here to help me.” Shiro perks up, chest puffed out as he makes to turn around and head inside. “Ah ah!” Keith calls up, flailing one hand and causing Shiro to whip around at attention. “But bring me down one of those drinks, or I'm going to swoon from this hellish weather.”

Two hours later the grass isn't any shorter, but the empty glasses and piles of clothes scattered across the lawn are decoration enough.

 


	13. sheith recovery care for keltic

“Keith.” Shiro's tone is more exhausted than anything else, but Keith refuses to cringe as he brings his blade up to parry another thrust. “This is not what they meant when they said you were released for light duty.”

“Well,” Keith huffs, twisting to disarm the bot before plunging the dagger into its faceplate in a cascade of sparks. “Then they should have been more specific.”

“They were.” The prosthetic arm floats over with a sheet of cheerful hospital instructions – given to Shiro of course – that list all the helpful things he's not allowed to do, like wipe his own ass. “Light duty means you're a desk jockey for now.”

“No thanks.” Keith grunts, snagging the paper and using it to wipe the sweat from his face before balling it up and tossing it back to his exasperated Captain with a cheeky grin. “I'd rather be bedridden than have your job.”

“Ha ha.” Shiro drawls, face pinching in annoyance as he gives up playing nice. “Play time is over, Cadet.” Giant fingers clamp onto the back of Keith's shirt and hike him up like a particularly obstinate kitten, hovering the sputtering man back over to the door where Shiro smiles sweetly. “Gonna be good for me now?”

“You're a cheater,” Keith grits out, cheeks searing red as he crosses his arms. “Put me down.”

“No.” The arm floats closer until Shiro can scoop Keith up to carry him in his arms, alleviating the pressure on injured ribs that he would never have admitted to. “Not until you stop doing stupid things to be spiteful.”

Keith's teeth grind audibly as he crosses his arms.

“I'm not made of glass.”

Shiro steps slow as a muscle in his jaw jumps. The door in front of them whooshes open of its own accord, ushering them into the safety of his dimly lit quarters. Four more strides and they're across the room, staring at each other as Shiro lays Keith down on the bed like he's something precious.

“I know you're not.” His flesh hand reaches out to brush the sweaty hair from Keith's forehead, thumb stroking as dark eyes flutter shut. “You're the strongest person I know, and the most stubborn by far.” Keith's lips quirk in a smile and he turns to kiss Shiro's palm.

“So you know I'll be fine then?” He murmurs the question against warm skin, peeking up through his lashes at Shiro's fond expression.

“So I know you won't take care of yourself,” Shiro chides gently, leaning down to press their foreheads together. “Let me take care of you, baby.”

“Shiro,” Keith breathes, cheeks hot and more than a little overwhelmed by the sudden rush of affection. “You don't have to-”  
“I know,” Shiro cuts him off with a shake of his head. “I want to... god I've wanted to for so long Keith.” He leans closer and presses a kiss to the corner of Keith's mouth. “Please, let me love you like you've loved me.”

“Okay.” It's little more than a whisper, but it might as well have been shouted from the rooftops for all it means to hear. “Take care of me, Shiro.”

A whimper bubbles up from Shiro's throat, a hitched little thing as he gathers Keith up in his arms and savors the fact that he can hold him like this – alive, safe. He can hear Atlas filling the tub in the other room and gently works Keith out of his training gear, pausing to press kisses to each mottled patch of skin. Steady breath hitches when the loss of his shirt reveals a particularly nasty spot on his ribs, still mostly black and purple.

“Baby...”

“Hey, it's okay.” Hands cup Shiro's face and pull his gaze back up. “I'm okay, I'm here.”

It's all he can do to close his eyes and nod in Keith's grasp, pulling him close in a gentle embrace. “You're okay.” He breathes it like a benediction into Keith's hair, like he can turn the phrase into armor around the piece of his heart that walks around outside of his body. “You're okay.”

“Yeah, now come on,” Keith teases, lips pressed to the crown of Shiro's head. “I know I don't smell like roses.”

Shiro nods into his sternum. “You always smell wonderful.”

“Shiro, really?” Keith huffs a laugh and cards his fingers through silver hair. “I went more than two years without a proper shower or soap.”

“You were still beautiful.” Shiro grumbles into his chest, lips dragging as he pulls back and away. “Even the other me thought so.”

“Well, I would hope so.” Keith nudges him with a wry grin. “Or the whole deathbed love confession thing might not have worked.”

The reminder is enough to bring heat to Shiro's cheeks, embarrassed delight that the words can be spoken so freely between them.

“I love you too.”

“I know big guy.” Patting his shoulder, Keith nudges Shiro backward. “But contrary to popular belief, I'm not dying right now, and that bath sounds good.”

“Fine.” Shiro only pouts a little when he tugs Keith's pants to his ankles and scoops him off the bed. “But I get to wash your hair.”

“Mhmm.” Keith sighs as Shiro settles him carefully into the water and turns off the tap, hanging one hand over the edge of the tub to twine their fingers together. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 


	14. The Adventures of Kitten and Sugar Tits for PiscesDragon

“Why do I have to be Kitten?” Keith grumbles, tugging the ears upright for the fifth time. “This is stupid.”

Shiro glances down at him, all unruly dark hair and a solid pout to go with his raised hackles... why indeed?

“Would you rather be Sugar Tits?” The question is mild enough, but Keith still flushes as he looks at Shiro's shirt covered in Peeps candy and the ridiculous yellow feathered tail.

“No.” Keith sighs and squeaks his shoe on the linoleum of the hallway, drawing the halfhearted attention of a caped Kosmo at his feet. “Are you sure we have to do this?”

“Unless you want to disappoint the munchkins, yes.”

Shiro knows it's not really fair to use that one – Keith would do practically anything to avoid squashing someone's dreams – but if he decides he's had enough then Sugar Tits and Wonderpup are going to become a two man show, and he's counting on Kitten to draw the attention away from his barely appropriate attempt at a costume.

Predictably, Keith wilts.

“Fine... what do we have to do again?”

Shiro beams down at him, engulfing his shoulder in one broad palm. “We go in there when we're called, tell them who we are, and do a little lap in the parade route.” He takes a few steps like he's on a catwalk, then twirls and strikes a pose. “We'll be outta here in no time, baby.”

“Sounds awful,” Keith grumbles, wringing his tail in his hands. “Couldn't we have been the power rangers?”

“Too short notice.” Shiro shrugs, grimacing as it drags the sticky treats along his skin. “Lance had a halfway decent Aquaman costume before he text and said he threw up all over it, so we were already committed to the super hero theme.”

Keith huffs and lets himself slide down the tile wall until he's eye to eye with Wonderpup.

“This seems like a set-up.”

Shiro had the same thought this morning, not that he'd ever admit it, but it's too late now.

“Um-” A short lady pokes her head into the hallway, forehead scrunched as she reads the sheet. “We're looking for.... Kitten, Sugar Tits, and Wonderpup?” Her tone creeps up with her eyebrows as she looks at the motley trio before her. “Is this going to be school appropriate?”

Keith seethes, cheeks lit like a beacon in the hallway as he scrambles off the floor and makes to leave.

Shiro catches him by the collar and sends her a bright smile.

“That would be us ma'am.” He gestures to Keith and Kosmo with a flourish. “We're a zoology group – no animals harmed in the making!”

She blinks at them, adjusting her glasses before shaking her head.

“Okay, whatever...” She drags the pen through something on the paper. “Can't be worse than last year's fursuit yoga.”

“Excuse me?” Shiro starts, digging his pinkie into his ear. “Did you say-”

“Don't worry about it, doll.” She claps a hand on his back, grimacing as it comes away sticky with smashed Peep. “You'll do fine.”

Then she's ushering them into an auditorium full of chattering third graders and herding them up onto the stage.

“I didn't agree to this!” Keith hisses through clenched teeth.

Shiro's whole face twitches with the strain of not grimacing. “Just play along.”

The lady trudges up to the mic and taps on it twice.

“Next up-” The speaker squeals with feedback and Kosmo flattens himself to the stage, paws over his ears. “-sorry...” She fumbles for a minute, more clunking and squealing as the kids start to giggle. “Okay... next up we have Kitten, Sugar Tits, and their sidekick Wonderpup... take it away gentlemen.”

“Oh, ah... thank you.” Shiro clears his throat and gives a wave to the kids. “Hi everyone.”

Crickets.

“Great.” Keith grumbles under his breath as he does his best imitation of a feline tomato. “Just fucking great.”

Shiro shoots him a glare before stepping closer to the mic.

“Hi uh.. can you um hear-”

“Yes!” The shout comes from a boy in the front, gap toothed and enthusiastic. “I can hear you Sugar Tits!”

One of the teachers in the back shoves her whole fist in her mouth and turns away shaking. Fantastic.

“That's... good.” Shiro sighs and squares his shoulders, plastering on his best leader face. “Today we're here to introduce ourselves!” He gestures to an only moderately sullen Keith who gives a little wave. “This is Kitten, he's a little shy.”

“Hi Kitten.” The children dutifully chorus back, jostling each other like they'd rather by anywhere else.

“Um...” Shiro stalls out before Kosmo nudges him with his snout. “Oh! This is Wonderpup.”

Kosmo stretches up onto his hind legs, makeshift cape fluttering behind him as he waggles one paw. Shiro's eyebrows go with him as he turns to look at Keith.

Keith shrugs.

“I didn't teach him that.”

The children burst into delighted laughter as Kosmo runs through all the tricks he can think of, rolling and prancing and frolicking as Keith and Shiro exchange bewildered stares.

“Get this over with,” Keith whispers as Kosmo starts to drag. “Prima Donna won't last forever.”

“Right...” Shiro steps to the mic again as Kosmo settles back at Keith's feet. “And I'm Sugar Tits, the sweetest member of the Paridae family of birds, which occur mainly in the Northern Hemisphere and Africa, and-”

The mic cuts off.

“That's great gentlemen!” The lady ushers them back off the stage, only a little manic. “Take your lap, yeah?”

“Uh, sure?” Shiro stumbles, disappointed he couldn't fit his hole bird speech in and make it educational. “Then we're done?”

“ _Yes._ ” Her eye is definitely twitching now. “Then you can go, immediately.”

“Perfect.” Keith scowls at her, slinking behind Shiro with Kosmo still prancing at his heels. “Then we can never speak of this again.”

They make it halfway through the lap around the auditorium, Kosmo soaking up the pets, when he hears it.

“Uncle Keef! Uncle Shiwo!”

“Oh no.” Keith cringes, hiding his face in his hands.

“You knew they would be here...” Shiro mutters back, smile frozen to his face.

“It's a big auditorium, they could've missed us!”

“Hey Mullet, say cheese!”

 

“And that's how Uncle Keef beat up Aquaman and got kicked out,” Nadia chirps, ice cream smeared all over her face as Allura raises one eyebrow at them.

“Nadia, sweetheart,” Shiro coos, ignoring her look entirely. “I thought we agreed not to tell Aunty Allura or Mommy if we got you ice cream.”

“Oh, right... sorry Uncle Keef.”

“It's fine kiddo.” Keith sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face and smearing the already smudged whiskers. “They would have found out anyway when they see how badly Aquaman got his ass... er, _butt_ kicked later tonight.”

“Uh huh.” Allura smirks, eyes twinkling as she takes in his disheveled form. “I think we can call this one even, Kitten.”

 


	15. sheith sauna thirst for ducie

“I have seen far too many wrinkly old man balls today.” Matt sprawls onto the bench beside Keith with a shudder and a thousand yard stare. “The guy two rows over was drying them under the hair dryer... they were _flapping._ ”

“Why were you two rows over?” Keith quirks an eyebrow at him as he unwraps a protein bar and takes a bite.

“Dude, gross.” Matt wrinkles his nose and looks around the locker room. “You're like eating the old man ball particles in the air.”

Keith shrugs and keeps chewing as he unwraps the tape from his feet and hands.

“Ugh... anyway, I had to pee.”

Keith's hands slow, brow furrowing. “You didn't go in the shower?” Matt's look of horror gives him maybe one moment of pause before he shrugs again and takes another bite. “S'quicker.”

“And _disgusting_ ,” Matt sneers, scooting away on the bench. “How many other people have peed on that floor?”

“Dunno, but I wash my feet after don't I?”

Keith raises an eyebrow, a classic 'gotcha' look if Matt's ever seen one, but it's all he can do not to spray him down with disinfectant right this second.

“You don't wear shower shoes?” He yelps and actually does get out his sanitizer. “Our entire apartment is probably covered in unidentified fungus!”

“So identify it,” Keith grunts, heaving himself off the bench as he finishes his bar. “I'm gonna hit the sauna.”

Matt stares after him in horrified disbelief, jaw working uselessly.

“But we just showered,” He calls after him, only to get a shrug from the man walking away. “You're just going to get sweaty again!”

It's no use. Matt heaves a sigh and finishes rubbing sanitizer on Keith's abandoned sneakers, then sprays his bag down for good measure. He'll have to get the seat of his car later after Keith's sweaty ass slides off the upholstery.

Grabbing two towels, one for Captain Bare-Ass McNoShoes, he trudges over to the sauna door and inhales one last breath of relatively fresh air before stepping inside.

Keith's standing stock still just in front of the doorway, close enough that Matt almost runs into his bare ass, jaw hanging limp.

“Uhh... dude?” Matt pokes him in the shoulder to no avail, then peeks around the mostly empty sauna. “Are we moving?”

“Hot.” Keith's throat clicks as he croaks the word out and swallows hard.

“Yeeesss?” Matt nudges him again, closer to the middle of his back this time in hopes that it will at least prod him toward somewhere to sit. “That's kinda the point.”

Nodding absently, Keith staggers forward until he hits a bench and slumps down, eyes still dreamy and far away as he stares through the steam.

“Buddy...” Matt chuckles and plops down a safe distance away, eyes firmly on Keith's face. “You're kinda worrying me here – you need water or something?”

“God I'm thirsty.” Keith licks his lips as his eyes go lidded, never leaving the far wall. “But the only thing I wanna drink is that man's c-”

“Capri sun!” Matt interrupts, slapping a hand over Keith's mouth and aiming a manic grin at the father and his young son two benches away. “Because... fruit and vitamin c.... you know...”

Keith scowls and slimes his tongue all over the inside of Matt's hand – like that's ever bothered him. “Mrrphrnmm.” The muffled complaint comes with a hint of teeth and Matt yanks his hand away.

“Excuse you, thot, you're in public,” Matt grumbles, wiping his hand off on his towel. “There are children present.”

Shrugging, Keith jerks his thumb over to the pillar across the room. “They'll acquit me once they see that.”

'That' being one Takashi Shirogane, Matt's long term coworker and friend from college, casually lounging on the bench with his thighs hanging open like a buffet table.

Matt turns back to Keith slack-jawed. “I never introduced you to Shiro?”

“To who?” Keith's clearly not listening, still too busy breaking every rule of sauna etiquette as he mentally calculates how much sausage could fit in his mouth at once.

“Ooohhoo boy.” Matt's grin turns wicked as he snags Keith's elbow and yanks him up, dragging him across the room.

“Dude!” Keith yelps, grabbing his towel from the bench as he stumbles behind him. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“What I should have done years ago.” Matt mutters to himself, waving at Shiro who visibly perks up at the sight of him.

“Matt!” Shiro beams at them and stands to clap Matt's back in an awkwardly nude half hug. “I didn't know you went to this gym!”

“Ah, that's 'cause I don't 'go to the gym' at all,” Matt laughs, making air quotes as he jerks a thumb toward Keith's gay crisis. “This is Keith, my roommate, I'm just piggybacking off his membership... gotta get buff for my date.”

“Ahh, with Nyma again?” Shiro shakes his head before extending a hand to Keith with a conspiratorial wink. “One of these day's he'll realize she's a lesbian.”

Keith blinks back, face on fire from more than just the sauna as over six feet of pure sex appeal _winks_ at him. Matt's elbow digging into his ribs jostles his lizard brain into action and he shoots his own hand out to grab Shiro's in something that ends up as more of a caress than a shake.

“I'm not a lesbian.”

The words are out of his mouth, earnest and just a little breathy, before his brain can catch up to his libido.

Matt lets out a noise like a deflating balloon.

“I- I mean...” Keith stutters, staring at Shiro's face in growing horror as the man's gorgeous eyebrows knit upwards in polite confusion. “I'm uh... I'm...”

“Gay-” Matt chokes out through his giggles, “Very, very gay.”

“Oh!” Shiro's face smooths back into something warm as his fingers squeeze down on Keith's. “That's okay, me too.”

“Ohthankgod-” It rushes out in a wheeze as Keith keeps holding the man's hand, smile only mostly manic. “This would be so awkward if you weren't.”

“Right-” The word is barely a choked cough from waist level where Matt is currently doubled over. “ _Would_ be.”

“Yeah...” Shiro scrubs his free hand through his undercut with a wry smile. “It's always nice to know when there's someone accepting to talk to.”

“Oh, he's accepting alright.” Matt barely dodges the retaliatory elbow aimed at his face, lurching backward into a bench before plopping down with a huff. “Rude.”

“Shut. Up.” Keith growls at him, cheeks flaring noticeably even in the heat. “You are the _worst._ ”

“Isn't he?” Chuckling, Shiro sinks back down on the bench, tugging Keith down beside him and finally releasing his hand. “Matt's been a happy pebble in my shoe for nearly a decade now.”

Keith swivels his head back to Matt, gaping in betrayal. “And we're only meeting now, why?”

“Oh, you know.” Matt sniffs, waving a hand around vaguely as his eyes glint with mischief. “I knew Shiro's got a thing for pretty twunks and didn't want him corrupting my poor innocent roommate.”

“ _Matt.”_ Shiro sputters, slapping his hands to his face with a groan. “You can't just tell people that!”

He's adorable, pink tinging his ears and one eye peeking out from his fingers to gauge Keith's reaction. It doesn't hurt that his chest is a glistening wall of muscle that leads down into a tiny waist and thighs that Keith wants to test for crushing power.

“Well, what a coincidence.” He lets his hand settled lightly on Shiro's bare knee, his best flirty smile in place. “I have a thing for living marble statues that can bend me in half.” He lays it on thick, batting his eyelashes and biting his lip just to watch Matt gag. “Wanna get out of here and corrupt me from the inside out?”

He takes Shiro's wide-eyed wheeze as a yes and tugs him back up off the bench and to the door while they can both still walk without someone losing an eye.

Matt gapes after them in disbelief as Shiro turns to give him a sheepish wave at the door.

“See you at work Matt.”

 

When his roommate stumbles in three days later covered in love bites and walking like a cowboy he'll reflect on the moments where he could have averted that train wreck, but ultimately decides it'll make a killer best man speech.

 


	16. Sheith meet the parents for cy

“Shiro, I take it back-” Keith vomits the words out in a panic, knees bouncing furiously in the passenger seat. “-this was probably a bad idea and they're not going to like me and maybe you should just go ahead and I'll go back and-”

“Sweetheart, breathe,” Shiro laughs, reaching over to rest a hand on his boyfriend's knee. “They're going to love you as much as I do, it'll be fine.”

“No, I really don't think you know that though.” Keith shakes his head, eyes wide as he runs through all the possible terrible scenarios that could play out. “They haven't even seen you since you went to the Garrison, and I really shouldn't be here for your reunion, and they're going to hate me for intruding-”

“Keith.” Shiro's tone is as firm as the steady grip on Keith's thigh. “It's going to be okay, I promise.”

“You don't kn-”

“Do you trust me?” Shiro glances away from the road to raise an eyebrow at Keith's conflicted face.

“Of course I do.” It's almost insulting to ask after everything, but Keith can hardly muster the appropriate indignation when he's trying not to hyperventilate.

“Then trust me to know my family,” He gives another squeeze before patting Keith's leg in search of a hand to hold - it's clammy when he finds it, but he brings it up to kiss Keith's knuckles anyway. “That includes you now.”

“I-” Keith swallows hard, trying to let go of the persistent anxiety. “Okay.”

Shiro's smile is worth the effort – doubly so when it stretches so wide it looks like it might crack his face as they pull into the driveway.

“This is us.” He gives Keith's knuckles one last kiss, unbuckles his seat belt, and opens the car door.

His boots hardly makes it to the gravel driveway before the front door is thrown open wide.

“Takashi!”

The door cracks against the railing of the porch, but the tiny woman bustling down the driveway with a wooden spoon doesn't seem to have noticed.

“Mom...” Shiro breathes out, stumbling forward to meet her with arms outstretched. “Mama, I'm home.”

“Don't you 'Mama' me, Takashi!” The spoon comes whistling down as soon as she's in range, hitting Shiro's chest with little thumps. “You made us worry!” Her little fists shake as she scowls up from just below Shiro's armpits, “You said you'd be right back from that moon!”

“Aww, Mama...” Shiro reaches for her, heedless of the halfhearted smacks.

Her chin wobbles as she draws in a wet sniff, trying to keep her stern face. “You made your father sick with worry, no matter what he says.”

“I'm sorry,” Shiro whispers, drawing her in close as she breaks down into wet sobs that soak into his vest. “I would have come right back if I could.”

“Hrmm.” The grumble to his right startles Keith where he's trying to make himself as small as possible next to the car door and it takes every ounce of self control not to swing reflexively into the older man at his elbow. “You must be Keith.”

“Yes sir,” Keith lets out an unsteady breath, wishing he could melt into the earth under the scrutiny of his narrowed brown eyes. “Are you Shiro's father?”

“I am.” The man nods, offering nothing more as he gives Keith a hard look up and down. “You don't look like you're purple.”

Keith wilts. He'd been hoping the whole 'half-Galra' thing hadn't become common enough knowledge that they'd find out before meeting him.

“No,” He mumbles, scuffing his shoes into the suddenly interesting driveway as his shoulders droop. “M'not.”

“Dad?” Shiro calls over, alarmed as he looks over his mother's head at Keith's discouraged face. “Was saving the universe still not enough to earn a hug from you?”

The joke is weak, but it does its job well enough that his father turns from Keith with a huff of laughter and limps over to his wife, cane clicking with each step.

“I don't know,” he grumbles, a smile playing on his lips, “did they decontaminate you from the space germs yet? Your mother just cleaned the house.”

“Not even once.” Shiro grins down at him and pulls him into a hug. “I asked them to add extra so I could bring you a gift.”

“Figures.” His father huffs again, but wraps shaking arms around his son. “I send the boy to space and all he brings home is germs and an alien boy.” He pulls back enough to share a wry smile with his wife. “We always knew he was odd.”

Shiro stiffens a little, his own smile frozen on his face as he looks over to where Keith leans against the car, head still bowed and face hidden by his hair.

“Yeah, well...” Shiro clears his throat as he lets his arms fall. “This is Keith-”

“Ha!” His mother barks a laugh, eyes sparkling as she shuffles over to inspect him. “ _This is Keith,_ ” she mimics, snickering as she prods a finger into Keith's ribs and makes him jump. “Like I haven't seen all the soap operas they made about you two and your 'cosmic love'.”

“Mama, those aren't-”

She rolls her eyes at Shiro and turns back to Keith, squinting up at his wobbly attempt at a smile. “You should not be in this driveway.”

“Mama!”

“Oh... m'sorry.” Keith shrinks in on himself even more, hands stuffed in his pockets now as his face falls. “I knew it wasn't okay and a bad time and-”

“No.” She cuts him off and grabs his elbow, marching him up the driveway. “You are too skinny and need to be eating. Takashi has forgotten all of his manners in space.”

“Uhh-” Keith stumbles after her, panic clear on his face as she drags him up onto the porch. “It's okay, I can go, I-”

“No.” Her tone brooks no argument as she whirls around and shakes a finger at her men. “I saw that movie they made!” The finger jabs out toward Shiro with a scowl. “You feed the man who brings you back to life!”

Her voice cracks on the last word, mouth starting to wobble as she brings her hand back to pat Keith on the chest.

“You brought me back my Takashi...”

“I had to, he's... everything.” Keith confesses, head ducked. “Someone had to look out for him.”

She nods and pats him on the hand this time. “I know son, I'm glad he had you...” Tugging again, she pulls him into the kitchen and starts pulling containers out of the fridge. “Especially after all those letters we got from him before he left, 'Keith this' and 'Keith that' – 'Keith's so great I can't wait for you to meet him'-” She huffs and brandishes the spoon at him. “You certainly made us wait long enough.”

“Sorry ma'am.” Keith blinks at her, utterly bewildered as the door thumps shut behind him.

“Mama, don't scare him away now, I just got him,” Shiro whines as he comes up curl himself around Keith's back.

“Hah!” His father clicks up beside them and shakes his head, shooting a look at Keith. “She's scarier than anything you've seen out in space, boy.” Keith nods back at him, shoulders hunched under his stare. Shiro throws his father a plaintive look and the man's wrinkled mouth pulls to the side as he lets out a sigh and claps Keith on the shoulder. “But I suppose if you can handle our Takashi then you're man enough for me.”

It's not much, but it's enough to give Keith hope for the future.

Three servings of Mrs. Shirogane's famous dumplings don't hurt either.

 


	17. snowy honeymoon sheith for roseangel

“Shiro,” Keith grits out through chattering teeth, hands shaking enough to make sliding the key in the lock difficult. “Why the fuck did we do this?”

Shiro's hand wraps around his, unfairly warm as it steadies his grip and slides the key home.

“It's not so bad-,” he croons, freezing nose dipping to trace against Keith's jaw from behind. “-your cheeks are so cute and pink.”

“What? No. We could be on an island somewhere.” Keith sputters as he twists the handle and shoulders the door in, groaning as the warmth of the fire inside washes over him. “Finally.”

Shiro chuckles, watching Keith beeline to the mantle in an attempt to shuck his wet layers and warm his hands at the same time. “Don't get too close, baby, you'll burn.”

“Red Paladin.” As far as Keith's concerned anything short of an actual house fire is welcome right now if it'll bring the feeling back to his toes. “We could've gone to a volcano and I'd be happy.”

Shiro pouts behind him, shutting out the elements before kicking off his own boots and winter gear.

“I thought you said you'd be happy anywhere...” His tone isn't quite pathetic, but it's pretty close as he shuffles forward and wraps around his husband's body with a sigh. “I should've booked us somewhere else... I thought you'd like to see snow.”

“No, it's great, very pretty.” Keith twists enough to peck his jaw, reveling in the warmth radiating from the body behind him. “I'll be fine once we warm up, I'm just being a brat.”

“You? A brat?” Shiro gasps, one hand flying to press Keith to his chest and the other to his own forehead. “Never.”

“Pfft, don't be a dick.” Keith rolls his eyes and tips himself back, overbalancing them enough to crash sideways onto the shag rug. Shiro takes the brunt of the weight and hits the floor with a grunt as Keith twists in his arms to boop at his nose. “You're supposed to be nice to me all week, it was in your vows.”

“Mhmm.” Shiro's eyes scrunch as he tips up to kiss Keith's finger. “To have and to hold until you're wrinkly and old... and to be nice to you even when you're a brat.”

“That's right,” Keith sniffs, haughty as he settles on top of Shiro hips like a king on his throne and tucks his freezing feet against Shiro's calves. “To warm my toes and eat my ass.”

Shiro yelps, jerking futilely to escape his frigid onslaught. “Well we've got one of those covered.” He hisses as they wriggle further into him. “But I'd much prefer the other if you don't mind.”

“Now now, Shiro.” Keith licks his lips and grinds down onto his lap. “We haven't even had dinner yet... can't have you ruining your meal with dessert beforehand.”

“What about... be-foreplay?” Shiro wiggles his eyebrows and brings his hands up to Keith's hips to rub little circles with his thumbs. “Eh? Get it?”

“...I married you.” Keith heaves a gusty sigh, ignoring Shiro's pout beneath him. “I married you, and now I get to love you and your bad jokes for all eternity.”

“That's right.” Shiro puffs up beneath him, nose wrinkling as he strains for a kiss. “No refunds or returns... even if I bring you to arctic hell for our honeymoon.”

“S'not so bad,” Keith confesses, leaning down to meet Shiro's lips halfway. “Nice even, now that my balls have crawled back down from my lungs.”

“Oh?” A dangerous smirk flits across Shiro's face as he flips them over, caging Keith into the rug. “Well, husband, I should probably makes sure they haven't suffered any frostbite.”

“Ooh please,” Keith simpers, just barely restraining his eye roll. “Better thaw out the meat for tonight's dinner while you're at it.”

“You're no fun.” Shiro collapses on top of him, starfishing out onto the floor as he nuzzles into Keith's hair. “Here I am, trying to seduce my new man, and all I get for my trouble is sass.”

“New man huh?” Keith wheezes out, lungs slowly collapsing from the brick wall on top of him. “Is that what we're going with?”

“Mhm.” Shiro's nod drags his hair across Keith's face, earning a sputtered laugh. “This whole skipping the dating thing really gives me some great ammunition.”

“Right.” It's hardly a squeak as Keith feels his organs start to pancake outward. “Cause the whole 'years in space together' thing doesn't count.”

“Nope.” Lifting onto his elbow, Shiro lets Keith draw a gasping breath and pecks him on the forehead. “Didn't you know? You're my midlife crisis.”

“Ugh... you sound like Lance,” Keith grumbles, pulling his arms free to wrap them around Shiro's neck. He can't help the silly smile the steals over his face as he brushes his hand through soft silver hair. “Shut up and kiss me then, sugar daddy.”

Shiro's answering smile melts away the last of the chill as he dips to obey.

“Anything for you, punk.”

 

 


End file.
